


The Song Of The Sea

by imnotrevealingmyname



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Dark, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WTF, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: "Run, princess."That's all he had said.So you ran, knowing that he would catch you.----Prompt by lehuka123 on Tumblr.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122





	The Song Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lehuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuka/gifts).



Your mouth was gritty, and filled with wet sand and salty water. Something sharp was digging into the side of your face.

Your arms trembled as you pulled yourself up, scraping off as much sand from your nude body as you could.

_ Run, princess,  _ he had said. The words rang in your ears.

You spat out a mouthful of sand, coughing up some sea water and a bit of blood. The sea was coming closer. You closed your eyes, trying to even out your breathing.

It was dead silent, except for the low music of the sea that your mother had taught you to hear, that she had learnt to hear from her mother before her.

You couldn't recognize the tune.

You looked at the sand, at the nearing waves. There was the little conch shell that had pressed into your cheek. Your fingertips traced the little indentation in your skin.

A dark shiver ran down your spine as you recalled all the times  _ he  _ had marked you.

Slowly, you rose to your feet. The wind seemed to carry his laughter with it. So dark, so beautiful.

_ Run, princess. _

You ran.

The salty spray mingled with a few stray tears as you breathed in the first scent of freedom you'd encountered in a long time.

Why didn't it feel like freedom?

Captivity had been liberating. It had taught you to introspect. You had chosen it.

Now, the vast beach seemed to mock you. You could go anywhere, but you felt more trapped than you ever had before.

You could feel his presence. Lurking in the shadows. Waiting for you to drop your guard, waiting for just the right moment to pounce.

You were at a loss. Maybe you should hide in one of the caves to the far right. But that would make it easy for him to corner you.

But even right here, in the open, you felt surrounded by him.

The sky grew steadily darker, stormier.

_ Run, princess. _

You kept running.

You didn't know the sea anymore.

A pained groan was ripped from your throat as you stepped on a seashell. Stumbling away from it, you winced.

It was a rainbow hued molluscan shell. You remembered collecting these, once. In another lifetime. You kept them as treasures, showed them off as prized possessions.

Now you were a treasure. A conquest.

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up.

_ Run, princess. _

You couldn't tell the song of the sea from his voice anymore. They had merged into one fluid entity that now threatened to engulf you entirely.

Every breath was stinging your chest now.

Every brush of the wind felt like his knowing lips ghosting over your nipples.

Every shell pressing into the soles of your feet felt like the sting of his open palm on your ass.

Every whisper of the ocean sounded like his lewd affirmations and dark promises murmured in your ear in the throes of passion.

_ Run, princess. _

The silence was deafening. It pressed down hard on your eardrums, terrifying you to the core.

A single seagull soared high above you, circling one, twice, before disappearing behind the cliffs.

He was coming.

How much longer could you run? It felt like hours had passed already.

_ Run, princess. _

You had to keep running. You couldn't give in so easily.

Even the thought of giving in, of submitting to him entirely, excited you.

Already, you could feel a deep, hollow ache between your thighs.

The sea laughed.

He could sense your scent.

You ran harder than you had ever before, the speed blinding you, the roar of the crashing waves eerily silent.

_ Did I not tell you that I would catch you, little dove? _

Panic coloured your thoughts and you turned blindly towards the cliffs, the water now almost around your ankles.

His thoughts were now melding with yours, slow and heady, nearly making your knees buckle. You could feel the heat of his gaze, the cool press of his fingers.

_ Run, little dove. Run as fast as you can. Let's see how far you can go before I catch you, hmm? _

You gasped sharply, speed faltering at the suggestive tone.

There was a small speck in the sand, in the distance. You vaguely wondered what it was.

As you neared it, your jaw fell open in horror. It was the conch shell whose outline was now on the side of your face.

_ How long can you run, little dove? _

He was laughing. You could hear him. He was close, very close.

Tears blurred your vision, and at the same time, a flood of arousal and the oh so familiar submission soaked you, inside and out.

Long arms wrapped around your waist, dragging you backwards.

Within seconds, you were sprawled across his lap, breasts pressed to his leather clad thighs.

"You've done good, little dove,"Loki whispered, elegant fingers tracing your bottom. "But I caught you, like I said I would. Count."

The slap resonated throughout your being, rattling your very soul.

"One,"you said hoarsely, tears of longing and resentment coating your face as he gave you the promise of the release you craved.

He stopped after five, pulled your thighs apart.

Your pussy lips swelled under his fingers, blood rushing south.

Two digits slipped inside you, knuckle-deep, hilting themselves in your slick sex. Heat travelled from your nether regions to your breasts, even your lips, until your tingled all over with the intensity of his skilled strokes.

His hand left you just before you could come, making you gasp out his name and arch.

Before you could say anything, you were being pressed into the sand with his weight on top of you, and his length pressed between your legs. The head of his cock slid against your arousal, tickling your clit for a heady minute before sinking into you. Your moan of pleasure and resignation was muffled by his arm, which had snaked around your chest so he could wrap his fingers around your throat.

When he began thrusting, you reeled from the intense pleasure, eyes rolling back into your head as he groaned deeply in your ear.

"You're so tight, pet,"Loki growled, and you clenched helplessly around his formidable length, whimpering softly at the wave of sensation that crashed over you. "Tell me who you belong to."

"You, I belong to you,"you gasped, arching against him, clit throbbing at the rough scrape of sand against the tender flesh.

His other hand slid beneath you to cup your breast, fingers lazily circling your painfully hard nipple. "That's right. Only I get to fill this sweet pussy, do you understand?"

You keened in response and shook in his arms when he reached down to stroke your clit.

Once again, you were utterly his. Body, mind and soul.

Once again, the sea sang her centuries old song.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, very dark. Lol. Tell me what you think of it! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.


End file.
